mekakucity ghoul
by Nanako-dono
Summary: ghoul au - shintaro kisaragi is 18 human neet and he not be outside for 2 years after alomst gf ayano die by ghoul. so when he and sister and cyber girl ene get caught up with 3 ghouls, a half ghoul, a medusa, and 2 humans, they do what! ma have yaoi
1. Chapter 1

a/n: hello it is me guys I make of the fanfic do the dance of celebration?! yes is back now hope you have happy fun time enjoy

xoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxox

"no way ene" Shintaro

"Hahaha master go outside and get keyboard now" ene laughes

ene just make Shintaro spill the delicious drink onto his keyboard. now he have to go get new one because internet no have them because festival in Mekakucity.

"oh no" Shintaro look at tv while getting up

"it 12:30 master it still early what are you looking at?" ene

Shintaro look under the picture of momo (his idol sister) and see picture of ghoul with a black and white mask and shaggy blonde hair

"ghoul just random appear in mekakkucity…" Shintaro look worried and then sad and then mad and then normal. 'ayano' he think 'she dead'

"master stfu and go" ene say while make phone vibrate

"ok" he run out door and leave window open.

xoxooxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoo

a/n: short I know but I make it suspense thank for read


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: donee

xoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxx

"it is hot" shintako cumsplains

"I wouldn't know that" ene say

"be quiet" Shintaro shove phone in pocket

"master stop oppressing me" uwu ene

"ok lets go"

Shintaro and ene go run to place of shop to purchase the electronic board

the doors large ans shinny snintaro looks in awe "wow ene they really went all out"

"yeah master" she agree "let us go to electronics"

they sudanly bump into person?

"uuuwaaa!" Shintaro shriek. "uwuwuwuwu, im sorry..sorrryyy…!" Shintaro sweat.

"it ok" kido "my name kiddo nice to meet oy"

"I am Shintaro and this ene" he hold up phone and ene wave

"ah ok as apology" kido start

"ah no I bump into you—"

"no she did master but you soaked her with your nasty NEET sweat" ene laugh

"uuuwaaaaaa?!"

"nono here free coupon for mekakushi café I own it" kido smile then disappear.

"master that was a weird boy" ene say

"ene I think it was a girl"

"oh"

"anyway master do you want to go to café you might actually have a chance" ene syas

Shintaro blush "really"

"but that's about a -1% chance"

"ene you fuck"

xoxoxoxooxxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxox

the end of this chaper


	3. Chapter 3

hello of peoples I hope you enjoy I work hard thank

xoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxox

"ugh these keyboards are so expensive but do whatever" shontaro sigh

"master gte that one it shaped funny!"

"what – ew ene that no keyboard" shintako

"yes it is you type by sticking it…"

"ene _no_ "

"hahahhahaha"

"anyway I got one" Shintaro hold up black keyboard. it very nice because it glow!

"ok master urry up I want to ride the wheel"

"ene what you don't even exist"

"u don't understand master its not a phase" she flush red and disssappear.

"whats up with her"

sudanly terrorist attack!

"see what you do ene"

terrorist osama man look up "give money"

"ok" police

"hey guy" shaggy blonde say.

'he look like ghoul on TV' think Shintaro

"you looke like you kno how to get out of here" stranger say

"oh ya" shin

"im kano so how do you want get out?"

"yes"

"how sure?"

"…100%."

xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxa/n: thank for read hope enjoy


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I am very gomen that I do not do of the updationgination…. I am to update now! Alsoe spellcheck suuuucks but it is auto sorry. And I got betterer at wrrtiign I put more emotion into works thasnk for reading do dance of thank

xoxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoox

"what do ing" terrorist choke shintaro

"NO" shintarpo scream

the strange shagg hair man kanooooooo distracte terror man

"do it now shintaro" kano call out to hIIm.,,,

shinytaro runs out to computadora areã and stick long black thing cord into slot! ene dp the thing witjh the face on the computerdora and terrorists die

But!

Then shintaroro does the die tooo. But! He is no dead?! Yeahhh not dead is gooder

"loool what a noob" kanooo

xxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoox

"kyaaaa!" screm chintaro

"where am i?" he asks himself

"you are in a room" says a female

its ende

"no really ene" shintarko sigh.

"whataverr take your clothes off"

"what?"

"I said _bend over_ "

"isn't this illegal"

shintaro strip to boxers and bend over

suddenly a girl with verie long hair appear

"ahh!" scream girl and more people enter

there is the smiling kanoman from earlyier, the stranger girl who bmp into, and a green frogman. All three have…. Kakugan?!

"kyaaAAAA!" screm again. "Do not hurt of me? Ene made do it!" shintaro shove phone forward.

"ahahaha, guys it only master do not hurt maybe"

"ok" say frog. Kakugan deactivate on all. "I am korno as you know..! danman #3" green hair look annoy. "I am kid, dan #1." Shee say. "I am seto.. dan #2." He smile handsomely at shintaro with sparkles and everything because HOT MAMA

"ahahaha okay I am shintaro kisarag." "nice to meet" everyone say. "oh I am marry" small child girl say.

Xoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxox

a/n: longer thqan usual but got to go sorry bye ^^ pls review if want.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: hello sorry of the absences ! I have no wifi for longesto… but I got English speak person to give advice, told me that last time I should calme down… so I will. Less emotions now but still gooder. Also I notice I have 2 followers ande 2 favs? Thank you so much! I never thought I would be liked story here, so sorie for not updating… also spellchecke still here sorry, I hate school computers. Also if like or if not like, please review and give advices or your thoughts, even if you do not like story~!

xoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxxoxooxoxxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxo

"nice to meet all I guesses" shintaro is nervous. "are you all ghoulses" ask him

"yes as you can telln we all have two kakugan" kido explainsed. "well, marry not ghoul, but she is a medusa."

"so, I am only humane?" shin says scared

"no I am only quarter medusa" say marry. "and momo is human too"

"wait minute, you say momo? Momo kisaragu?" shintaro say with awe

"yes, we know she famous idol but—!" kid interrupt

"she my sister!" shintaro panickes "where is she? You eat her?"

"nononono" seto says sheepishly "she alive. We no kill people. She sleep"

"oh ok but where is am I what do with am i?" shintaro say confusedly.

"ah, you in guest room of Mekaku Café!" KANO says happily

"eh? You mean one that kido-san give coupon for?"

"yes" kidoman. "thank for coming"

"no problem" say shintaro as cloths appear on body

"so want coffee? And I go wake momo to see you" seto offer.

"ok but can I have coke instead" shin asks.

"no we don't do drugs here" kido interjects, they all go into front of shop.

xoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxxoxooxoxxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxo

A/N: here where story leave original plot of kagerou. I wante to introduce everyone as soon as can so I will. Thank for read, please review.!


End file.
